The Garrison Elementry Rascals
by PolarisKnight
Summary: This is the misadventures of the voltron crew but in an elementary school au. Keith, Lance, and Hunk are all in Kindergarden, Pidge who will be refered to as Katie or Pidgeon is a preschooler, Shiro, Matt, and Allura are all in the second grade. There will be minor platonic pairings like sheith, kallura, and shallura. Mainly fluff with a sprinkle of angst.
1. Chapter 1 Plant Roots

_**I'm actually really proud of this one; it's just too cute. I'll definitely be posting more soon.**_

* * *

It was twelve am and everyone was eating their lunch in the classroom after being temporarily banned from the cafeteria. Well almost everyone. It exasperated Mr. Iverson how this batch of kids just seemed to be so much more troublesome than the rest. He'd had to pull of the third Mclain child to go through his class off of the unruly dark haired child after a minor spat before things got too bad. But now said unruly haired child was sniffling silently into his-what were those-rice balls? As their caretaker he felt it his duty to talk to the child but right at this moment he had to stop another child from inhaling his pb&j before he choked.

"Ka-san." His keen ears picked up the moan from the child. He really needed to learn names. First thing after naptime, he was making them put on their name stickers.

He could just feel it in his bones; tears were imminent. That was something he could not let happen. If one child started crying then they would all.

Straightening up, he turned towards the child and noticed something out of place. Another child, an older one, was sneaking into the classroom and headed straight to the fusser.

"Takashi! You're not in this grade; what are you doing back in my class." He barked, capturing the attention of the others.

The kid straightened up, sheepishly rubbing his neck. "Sorry,"

"Shiro!" The other child wailed, bolting to the seven year old. He clutched at him, rapid fire Japanese coming from his mouth.

Mr. Iverson blinked.

Well. That sure was unexpected.

He turned back to where his assistant was trying to pull a glue stick away from another child who was trying to make a glue monster out of another. "When you're done with that, send a letter to Takashi's teacher in 16a letting her know he'll be here until recess is over."

* * *

"How are you holding up, buddy?" Takashi Shirogane hugged the ankle bitter back-or at least that's what his grandfather liked to call Keith. Shiro just didn't understand why.

"I don't like it here, I want okaasan!" He whined in Japanese, his tiny fists gripping onto Shiro's violet T-shirt.

Shiro's eyes softened. It hadn't even been a month since his mother had disappeared without a word. Keith had taken a while to understand his mother was not coming back and as a result, he's fallen into his habit of speaking Japanese with Shiro since his mother no longer could. Shiro's seen him try with his father but the southern man still struggled with basic grammar.

"Come on, have you eaten yet? Let's go sit down." Shiro pried his hands from his shirt and led him back to the messy bento Mr. Kogane had prepared. "What kind are these?"

"Shiozake." Keith grumbled, wiping his tears and climbed into his chair.

"English?" If Shiro didn't start encouraging him to speak in English now then he was going to have trouble making friends later.

"Salted salmon. It's the only kind dad knows how to make."

Shiro smiled. "Salted salmon is good too."

"But it's all he ever makes." Keith said grumpily. Shiro laughed. He had to admit, the past couple of time's Shiro's been over, salted salmon has always been on the menu.

"Keith's a crybaby!" A tan hand suddenly shot out and stole a rice ball. "What are these?"

Keith's eyes widened and he practically launched himself across the table. "Give it back!"

"Whoa!" Shiro squeaked, grabbing his younger friend by the back of his scarlet red T-shirt.

Lance just snickered before taking a huge bit into the stolen treat. "Yuck! What is that, fish? And why is there green paper on it?" He spat out the mouthful before dropping the rest on the table.

"Ragh!" Keith shouted, squirming out of Shiro's weak grip and tackled the other boy.

Squeals and screams erupted from the students around them, alerting the adults to what was going on.

* * *

Keith and his father sat on one end of the conference room while Lance's mother and grandmother sat on the other consoling a crying Lance in Spanish.

Out of the two, Keith had come out on top but as his father had scolded him, that was nothing to be proud of.

And in the center talking to a frowning Mr. Iverson and Principle Thace was little Takashi Shirogane and his grandfather.

Yes his parents had been called to, though lucky for him, his grandfather had picked up the phone.

"And that's when Keith tackled Lance." He concluded. He snuck a glance at the boy glaring furiously at the ground, clutching his bento box for dear life.

Principle Thace scrubbed his purplish auburn hair before looking to Keith. "Well, is this true?"

Keith said nothing and continued staring at the ground. Now that Shiro looked again he could see how they shone like glass marbles. "Keith!" He whispered.

He looked at Shiro for a moment before looking to his father who stared at him expectantly.

"Keith, tell the truth." Mr. Kogane said sternly.

Keith's shoulders slumped and he modded, loosening his grip slightly.

"And you, Lance?"

The young boy bit his lip before crying out. "Yeah but I just wanted to play with Shiro too! Keith always hogs him!"

This was a surprise.

Shiro blushed, hunching so his ears touched his shoulders. So this all somehow came back to him, did it?

His grandfather cuffed him on the back of the head. "I told you not to play favorites boy!"

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Mr. Iverson deadpanned.

"Alright, I won't suspend any of you but for the next three days no recess for the three of you. Keith and Lance, you boys have to apologize to each other. If I hear of you two fighting again, I'll make this a week. Got it?"

The three of them nodded glumly.

The adults started to apologize then and Shiro felt a distinct annoyance at his grandfather for making him bow in apology. Keith's father didn't make him do that. Papa says it's because he's lost his roots or whatever that means and that Shiro can't do the same. That's why Shiro has to teach Keith. So he doesn't lose his plant roots either.

Lance shyly stepped forwards. "I'm sorry for taking your food and spitting it out."

"And?" His mother stood with her hands on her hips.

"And for calling you a crybaby."

Keith nearly busted a gut muttering the tiny little ''I'm sorry'.

Mr. Kogane scolded him. "Keith Kogane!"

"Roots!" Shiro stage whispered.

Keith shot him a funny look before stepping forward and bowing as he muttered sadly. "I'm sorry too. I'll try not to do it again."

Principle Thace looked exasperated and Shiro's grandfather muffled a laugh.

"I'm sorry about him, he can be very difficult." Mr. Kogane rubbed his neck.

Shiro turned to Lance before he could forget. "Once we get recess again, Keith and I will play with you more if you'd like?"

He heard a muffled growl and a foot stomp but the glee on Lance's face was worth it.

"Alright, now that everything is settled you are free to leave."

Mr. Kogane was the first to leave. He grabbed Keith by the arm and pulled him out of the room with only a 'sorry for the trouble' before Shiro had a chance to say anything to Keith.

Shiro furrowed his brows and looked up at his grandfather who simply shook his head as he sighed.

"Bye Shiro." Lance tugged on the hem of his azure blue shirt.

Shiro smiled at him. "Bye, I'll see you at lunch."

Lance nodded excitedly before his mother motioned for him to come to where she stood by the door.

"You troublemaker, _te voy a dar_ _pao pao_ when we get home! I told you to behave today." Mrs. McClain huffed as the trio left.

"No! Not the _correa_!" Lance shouted as he was carried out the room slightly over her shoulder.

Shiro didn't know what that meant but he felt bad for whatever was coming Lances way.

* * *

 **Sorry but Lance is Latino so that means he would have had to come into contact with the dreaded _correa_ or _chancleta_ at some point. Lol, sorry Lance but just so you know Mrs. McClain didn't actually go through with it. Lance's father laughed at why Lance was in trouble because his boy is such a rascal and talked mama out of it. Then he proceeded to give Lance a chupa chup to calm his crying. Lance fears the _correa_.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**


	2. Ch 2 Pretty Hair & Bad 1st Impressions

**_Here's the second chapter though it has quite bit less of the crew and two oc's which are Shiro's father and grandfather who I have named. I hope you guys don't mind them as there won't be much of them, it's just the way this chapter turned out. Oh and thanks to the two who left the reviews! I actually thought the request for Hunk was too cute not to write so that will possibly be the next chapter but_** ** _I'm thinking of making this a two parter._** ** _And especially thank you to the anon who left me the paragraph about my writing! Seriously I wish I could reply to you. You made my day; I have never gotten a review of that caliber on any of my writing, fanfiction or original._**

 ** _Since the whole thing with Keith's parents is confusing, I just decided that they would both be half Japanese since Galra's aren't exactly from Earth._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy and don't worry, future chapters won't have as much oc interaction as this one did._**

* * *

Little Keith grumbled as he glared at the girl with silvery white hair in front of him. He didn't want to be here and now he was being forced to talk to him while Shiro and his father were at the dentist. They were supposed to be back soon so Keith had figured he'd just wait in the playroom but then this strange girl's father had shown up and dropped her off. Something about babysitting but she didn't look like a baby to him.

She eyed him curiously. "My name is Allura, I'm Shiro's friend."

That sparked something in Keith. "I'm his best friend!"

He didn't care who she was, he was Shiro's favorite!

He heard a scoff on the soft grey sofa by the back wall below the window that showed off the backyard. He turned to scowl at the Jii-chan before turning back and clutched the spaceship harder. "I'm Keith."

Allura nodded, slightly wary. Considering she was two years older than the tyke, she could tell it would be difficult to get along with him. "Can I sit down here?"

Keith screwed up his lip as if he'd just eaten' a lemon and the jii-chan scolded him. "Keith, be nice. Pay her a compliment."

Keith's eyes widened. Not that! He couldn't compliment a girl! He hated how Shiro's jii-chan always make him compliment people when he was being rude. He huffed before bowing his head slightly. " _Sorry… you have pretty hair._ "

A soft laughter came from the doorway and Keith whipped his head up to the right. "Not in Japanese silly."

Keith pouted before a genuine smile overtook it. "Taka-chan, are your teeth alright?"

Keith didn't like going to the dentist. The scary nurse lady always scrapped his gums too hard.

He nodded before sitting down and turning to Allura. "He said he's sorry and that your hair is pretty." Keith made a noise in the back of his throat and elbowed Shiro as a light blush dusted his cheeks.

"Oh, I see that Keith and Allura are here. Sorry for leaving you alone pop but you know how it is." Shiro's dad laughed sheepishly scrubbing the back of his head. He had a fade on the sides of his hair like Shiro too but his had long since grown out. Shiro's mama says it's because he doesn't like going to the barber shop.

The grandfather rolled his eyes and snapped the book shut. "Uh-huh, and you were a pain when you were this age too. Did you catch Alfor on your way in?"

"No, must have just missed him."

"Mr. -Gane, did you get the wasabi chips?" Keith asked, suddenly excited.

He refused to call him Shirogane-Shiro was Takashi's nickname! He also didn't know his given name was Kenji. Last time he'd come over he'd asked for the chips because his dad was afraid that they would be too spicy for him. He didn't know Keith had already had some from Shiro's grandfather.

Allura made a face and stuck her tongue out and Keith made the same face to her.

"Yes but if you keep that behavior up then I'll give you the plain ones. Allura, it's not nice to make faces at other people's taste in food. Both of you, apologize." Mr. -Gane said sternly with his hands on his hips.

"But I already said sorry!" Keith exclaimed.

" _I'm_ sorry." Allura said. "It was wrong of me."

Keith was furious and Shiro could tell. Allura just had a way of sounding snooty when she apologized sometimes. She didn't mean to sound like that, she genuinely was sorry. Her tone of voice was something her father was working with on her. Alfor blamed too much television.

"Keith, please don't fight. I wanna play with both of you." Shiro pleaded, grabbing the hand that clutched at the spaceship tightly.

Tears blurred his vision.

"Uh-oh, come here." The grandfather sighed, pushing himself up and reaching to pick Keith up. Keith was an only child without many friends or a mother and the man could relate to that. When Kenji was only seven, his mother died of cancer so he had experience with how to deal with this sort of thing.

"No! I don't wanna go!" Keith flailed, dropping the toy.

The temper tantrum was nigh and he really didn't want to dampen the other children's mood.

The man took Keith out of the room and into the kitchen where he set him down on the countertop and set the tea kettle on the burner and turned the stove on.

Keith was frustrated and just wanted to play with Shiro and everyone had to go and ruin it. "Shiro!" He wailed! "I want Shiro!"

Tears began to stream down his face and he kicked the white cabinets with his little red velcro sneakers. His father never made him take off his shoes so the Shirogane family had gotten used to the little tyke running around in them even though the rest prefered to leave them by the door like any traditional Japanese family would.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" He sobbed, scrubbing at the tear tracks with his fists.

Poor Keith was only five years old. He didn't know how to deal with his emotions yet-and boy were his emotions all stirred up.

As the tea kettle heated, the old man took in a deep breath and began to sing the lullaby his late wife had taught him. It was about a fox and a bear. The bear just wanted to be friends with the fox but the fox was scared of him until one day the fox needed help getting out of the river and the bear saved him. After that the two became friends; playing together and foraging for food. Even sometimes sleeping together.

It wasn't long before Keith's crying was soothed and he sat there sniffling at the old man. "Gomen."

He smiled at the child and gave him a hug. "It's alright, do you think you're feeling okay enough to go back in there?"

Nobody could deny that despite his usually strict nature, Mikio, or Miki as everyone called him now, had a soft spot for children.

Keith nodded. "Can I have some tea and chips now?"

Miki gave him a sly smile. "Why do you think I brought you in here?" The kettle whistled and Miki reached over to turn it off. "Now, would you like to tell me the real reason why you got upset?"

Keith clamped his lips shut and shook his head furiously.

Otosan had been going through his mother's stuff this morning, putting everything in a box and when Keith had tried to stop him, Mr. Kogane had just gently pushed him out of the room and closed the door. That was when Keith had decided to come over here.

Miki nodded and went to pour the water into a cup with the sweetened matcha tea powder he and Shiro loved so much. Then he reached into the cabinet above Keith and pulled the packet of chips down from the top shelf.

He could understand the obsession with anything Japanese; it made Keith feel closer to his mother who was also half Japanese like his father was. While Keith's grandparents on his father's side had been the ones to immigrate from Japan, his mother had come over when she was thirteen. Miki suspected it would pass once Keith got older and the sadness faded into anger or even disinterest.

Keith snatched the chips from Miki and hopped down from the counter only to land on his knee. Contrary to most kids his age, he didn't begin to wail, he stood up and tore open the bag. Keith grabbed a handful and stuffed the chips into his mouth.

Miki laughed. "Slow down and save some for the rest of us. Head on back, I'll bring your tea in a moment."

Before he could say anything more, Keith was already gone. Miki next made another cup of tea and a some hot chocolate before putting all of the drinks on a tray and headed back in with the others.

It was going to be a long day, Miki thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Sleepy Problems

**_I've actually had this written for months but I felt it was too short to post alone but I'm doing it anyway. I originally wanted to put another scene in it but I'm putting it in the next chapter. If you guys have any suggestions, I'll work on them and try to get them up soon. I've got one of Lance and Hunk I'm writing based off of one of the suggestion/requests someone commented and that will be up soon too. This is unedited so let me know if there are any mistakes. The idea for this came up out of me just wanting a sleepy time thing._**

 ** _One more thing, I meant to say Keith's paternal grandfather had immigrated from Japan and met his wife, a southern belle, in America and the mother's father was a foreigner living in Japan where he met his wife and had the mama (they still moved when mama was thirteen). That's why both the parent's are half Japanese and why Keith is also technically half too. I said two contradictory things last chapter._**

 ** _Enjoy_**

* * *

Keith was supposed to be asleep right now. He knew that he had to be up early tomorrow but he just couldn't sleep. "Shiro!" He whispered, sitting up to look at him from his spot at the foot of the bed. He nudged his shoulder with his foot. "Shiro, wake up!"

Shiro only shifted in his sleep. Keith made a growling noise in the back of his throat. "Shiro, I can't sleep!" He kicked his foot out again, only this time stronger.

"Ow! Keith what was that for?" Shiro grumbled, sitting up himself.

Keith crossed his arms. "What if when we get there, they don't think I'm good enough to join?"

Shiro huffed, rubbing at his shoulder before sitting up to look at Keith. "It doesn't matter what they think as long as you prove them wrong. You'll be great at it, I just know it."

Keith nodded and looked down at the dark blue rocket ship blanket in his lap. He was staying the night at Shiro's because tomorrow morning he had his first martial arts lesson. Shiro had started two months ago and loved it so Keith had begged his father to let him take lessons too. Eventually Papa Kogane had relented and signed him up after sitting in on a class.

Shiro gripped Keith's hand and Keith looked up at him. "I'll be right there with you, I promise."

Keith glared at him for a beat before biting the insides of his cheeks and crawling towards him. "If you break your promise, you'll be sorry."

Shiro giggled sleepily before hugging Keith and flopping back onto his pillow. "Okay, got it. Now can we sleep?"

Keith shook his head, kicking at the blankets Shiro tried to put on him. "Not yet."

"Why not?" Shiro whined.

Keith was silent and contemplated telling him.

"Keith if you wet the bed again, I'm making you sleep on the floor."

Keith squeaked indignantly. "I did not!" He shoved himself away from Shiro and turned to face the other side of the room where the window was that looked into his house. "I just don't wanna sleep right now."

"Are you sure it's not because you have to go bathroom?"

Keith scrunched up his face, annoyed. "No!"

"Well then I'm going to sleep. I don't want to be tired in the morning. Class starts at ten, you should get some sleep too."

Neither of them spoke anymore and Keith relaxed a bit. He was just about to say something when he heard the soft snores coming from his bedmate. He made a worried face and squeezed his legs. He could hold it until morning, couldn't he? After all, Shiro's grandfather didn't like leaving the bathroom light on at night like Otosan did. He closed his eyes and tried to forget everything. He wasn't a baby after all.

It was half an hour before Keith realized that he couldn't wait. He'd been squirming around, trying to get comfortable and had even pulled the blanket back on only to kick it off again.

Keith gripped the fabric of his star patterned black pajama pants and bit his lips.

He took a deep breath before sitting up gingerly and putting a foot to the wooden floor. He stood, careful not to wake Shiro up and ran to the door on Shiro's side of the room before opening the door carefully. Ahead of him was the pitch black hallway. Keith made a noise and hesitantly took a step out into the hall. He could do this. Keith scrunched his eyes shut and took another step, and then another before something furry zoomed past his legs. Keith let out a tiny shout and stumbled backward. He opened his eyes and turned to look behind him where the cat was climbing up onto the foot of the bed.

"Shiro…" Keith called out.

"Yeah?" He sat up expectantly, almost as if he was already awake.

"Can you walk me to the bathroom?"

A tiny, exasperated smile appeared on Shiro's lips before he hopped off the bed and said. "Yeah."

Keith ran to grab his hand and stuck his tongue out at the stupid cat. "Hurry, I gotta go."

Shiro nodded and led him to the second door on the left, where the bathroom faced the front of the house. "I asked you if you had to go before."

"I know." He grummbled. "But this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't dared me to drink the chocolate milk in one go."

Shiro gauffed. "I didn't dare you! I said not to drink it."

"You dared me!" Keith glowered at him.

Shiro shook his head and reached into the bathroom to turn on the light. "I did not. Here, I'll wait for you outside."

And with that Keith did his business and followed Shiro back to bed. This time when the two crawled back in, Keith pressed his lips to the cat and was ready to fall asleep. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith's neck and whispered.  
"Night,"

"Night,"

And the two rascals drifted off peacefully cuddled up to each other with the cat in the center. Tomorrow would be a long day after all.

 _ **Side note: Keith: I haven't wet the bed in nearly a year! *Hmph***_


	4. Chapter 4 To The Space Museum!

_**This one is more just a crack fic and isn't very relevant to the timeline. Keith doesn't still suck on his thumb at five, I just really wanted to write this. They really do go on trips like this often though, just no thumb sucking.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

Keith jammed his thumb into his mouth and began nibbling on it.

"Keith! Stop doing that. You'll get made fun of." Shiro batted at this arm. Keith just wrinkled his nose at him and continued on. He could still taste the small square of fudge he'd just finished off. He was really hungry right now but he couldn't do anything about it. They were on their way to see a space museum and his otosan had told him that they would go out to eat afterward. That was when Ojisan gave him the fudge to keep him occupied. Keith didn't like it but what could he do?

None of the other children coming were in the same car. Allura's family, alongside Matt's family were also coming. Matt's dad actually worked here as a astro scientist and got them free tickets. Oh and Shiro's grandfather but he was a given. After all, someone had to come with Shiro even if the Kogane's and the Shirogane's were in the same car.

Shiro grabbed his arm right as otosan spotted them in the mirror.

"Keith, we've talked about this. You'll get sick from all the germs. You're old enough to know better."

Keith groaned, exasperated before tugging his thumb out with a pop. "But I'm hungry." He said quietly.

Shiro laughed. "So you eat your thumb? You little cannibal. You're like a wild dog."

Keith peared at him, suspicious.

"What's a can-na-ble?"

"It means you eat people. Matt taught it to me. He heard it in one of those documentaries his dad watches."

"Takashi!" Ojisan scolded laughingly. "Stop indulging him. He doesn't need to know those words yet."

Keith scrunched his face up and reached over Shiro to kick the back of his seat lightly. "I'm not a baby."

"Only baby's suck on their thumbs." His father teased.

Keith huffed in his car seat. Shiro didn't have to sit in one. Otosan says that's because Keith is still small and underweight. Plus Shiro's older.

Shiro smiled calmly. "C'mon don't be mad. We're almost there. Maybe Matt will have some snacks."

He nodded grudgingly and wiped his thumb on a handkerchief ojisan handed back to him.

When they finally got there, Keith's face dropped in agitation. Lance was bouncing around the parking lot excitedly with his five other siblings and Hunk.

"What is he doing here?"

"Keith, be nice." His father warned, leaning back to unbuckle the seatbelt so he could get out on Shiro's side. He knew his son didn't want to be seen in a car seat by his frenemy and he wasn't cruel.

Keith practically crawled over Shiro as he kicked open the door.

"Hey!" Shiro complained.

Ojisan caught him as he started to run and raised him up. "Not so fast; wait for everyone.

"Put me down! What if they see?" Keith hissed.

"What are we not going to do anymore?" He prompted in Japanese.

"I won't cannibalise my thumb anymore now put me down!" He kicked, saying the word in English since he didn't know the Japanese equivalent.

And he meant it. He was just really hungry and wanted something to chew on. He'd just about die if Lance saw him doing that!

He'd never live it down!


End file.
